<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to catch a Hopip by Vulnonapix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511498">How to catch a Hopip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix'>Vulnonapix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bede is a confused bisexual, Beet | Bede is a Little Shit, F/M, Hop is a disney princess, Hop is smart, Hop is stupid, M/M, Marnie is a sweethearth, Marnie is bad at feelings, Marnie is suportive, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Sweet Hop (Pokemon), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, bede is bad at feelings, somebody safe them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede and Marnie try to seduce Hop into joining their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bede/Hop/Marnie, Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Mary | Marnie, Hop/Mary | Marnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Realizing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bede loves his girlfriend. It is one of the best things that has ever happened to him and he still wonders how they came together. Marnie is so sweet and gentle, like the moonlight in the dead of night and Bede feels safe with her. He feels like he can tell her everything and confide in her.</p><p>But lately he kept having thoughts.</p><p>Thoughts about his rival.</p><p>Bede isn't even sure if he can call Hop his friend. After he apologized, Hop became very friendly to him. The other would come over often to tell him about his research. Bede loves the way his eyes shine when he tells him about his day or how he treats Pokémon.</p><p>It makes its heart beat faster and Bede hates it.</p><p>He must be a good and faithful boyfriend. He should only think about Marnie, not the would-be professor. It wouldn't be fair for either Marnie or Hop.</p><p>Nevertheless, these thoughts - these dreams keep coming back.</p><p>Hop's warm hands when he hugs him and Marnie's gentle smile when she sees them.<br/>Marnie's voice, when she tells horrible jokes and that flashes of joy in Hop's eyes, when he laughs about it anyway.<br/>Their warm bodies, that are pressed against him, as they lie together in a bed, that is much too small for them, whilst the talk about their day…</p><p>Bede feels terrible for these thoughts. He tries not to think about it, or just think about Marnie, but it just doesn't work. </p><p>"Child? Calm down, please. I can hear your thoughts from here and you know how good my ears are."</p><p>He winces when he hears his grandmother's voice. Bede didn't notice how she approached him and it scared him a bit. It is one of those moments, in which he wonders if the old woman is a ghost, as quiet as she always is. But Allister would probably have said something if she is. Hopefully.<br/>“Well, Hopie will come over today. He found an old book and wants to make sure the stories are correct. "<br/>She continues and he is sure that she is grinning.</p><p>Well, it's not uncommon for Hop to come by to do a fact check. It's one of the things Bede respects him for. Most professors get their information from books or old reports and don't bother to make sure things are really correct. You can see this especially in the Pokédex entries for fairy and ghost Pokémon.</p><p>“When is he coming? Couldn't you have told me earlier? "</p><p>He tries to sound as annoyed as possible, but Opal doesn't seem to buy it. She'd always been good at reading him, just well as Marnie. The old woman smiles at him and turns around.</p><p>"In a few minutes."</p><p>Bede stares at her for a few seconds before the doorbell rings. Why did he decide again to become her descendant?<br/>She has already disappeared again when he tries to ask her. Maybe he should really ask Allister in private, if she is a ghost. His steps feel heavy as he moves towards the door.<br/>Bede has to pull himself together.<br/>Hop gives him a big smile as he opens the door. It reminds Bede of a Growlithe that was tied up outside.</p><p>"Bede! It's nice to see you. How are you?"</p><p>He sounds happy to see him and Bede feels his legs soften. He has to pull himself together, even if Hop looks very cute.</p><p>"How am I supposed to be?"</p><p>Hop seems a bit sad and Bede feels bad about having answered so annoyed. That's when he notices the Pokémon in the other's arms. It looks close to crying and Bede quickly takes a few steps back. He's heard a lot about the screams of the Baby Pokémon Togepi and he wouldn't like to hear it for himself.</p><p>“Shh, don't be afraid, I'm here. That’s Bede. I know that he looks like he has the emotional reach of a cactus, but he is actually very nice. "</p><p>Bede doesn't know whether he should be offended by the comment or whether he should be glad that the Pokémon has calmed down again. It's always nice to see how quickly Pokémon calm down under his hands. Bede shakes his head briefly. He mustn't think about it.</p><p>"Are you coming? Miss Opal is already waiting for us. "</p><p>Hop nods and follows him to the living room, where his grandmother and their Pokémon have already prepared tea time. He sighs briefly when he sees it.</p><p>It will be a long day today ...</p><p>He quickly sits down next to her when he sees his Hatterne running towards Hop and he can't help but roll his eyes. Now this starts again.</p><p>Hop holds the Togepi in one hand, before bowing and bringing her claw to his lips.</p><p>“It's good to see you again, my Lady. How are you? Is Bede treating you correctly? "</p><p>His Pokémon starts giggling and Bede sighs briefly. It's kind of cute how Hop plays with his partner.</p><p> Hop talks to the Pokémon for a brief moment before moving to the table. He places the Togepi carefully on the ground and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a very thick book and Bede swallows briefly. The way he knows Hop and Miss Opal, they won't stop until the book is completely done.<br/>The book is not only thick, but also old. The pages have been yellowed for a long time and he is not sure what language it should be written in. But his grandmother's reaction is incredible to him. Her eyes are wide as she strokes the pages of the book. She is shaking a little and the last time Bede saw her like this was when she adopted (kidnapped) him.</p><p>"Child ... can you read the writing?"</p><p>Her voice sounds tense and Hop's face becomes illegible. Bede has never seen him like this before. He didn't even look like that when he insulted him so badly and destroyed his dreams - something Bede is still ashamed of.</p><p>"Yes. Sonja asked me the same thing. "</p><p>His voice is pressed and Bede's cheeks turn slightly red. This is an extreme difference to how he is normal and Bede doesn't know how to behave. It's not cute, but very attractive.</p><p>"Well then ... let's get started."</p><p>Hop's expression softens again as he begins reading the stories in the book. It's a storybook and Bede isn't sure what to think of it. He's never liked fairy tales, but he likes the way Hop tells them. The fairy tales are different from the normal ones from Unovia and Kalos. Its just that it gets the way fairy Pokémon behave better and Bede likes it. Opal seems to think the same way, as she looks very happy.</p><p>It took them almost five hours to finish the book and the time has passed quickly for Bede.<br/>His grandmother in particular seems happy and Bede has the feeling that she already knew some of the stories.<br/>Hop seems very happy that they made the time for him. It's something he does a lot and it's one of the things Bede doesn't like.<br/>What he likes even less is the way he feels. These feelings and thoughts about Hop and Marnie kept coming up and he doesn't know what to do about it.</p><p>He feels like the worst person on the planet.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Marnie's day got off to a great start. She started with a text from her boyfriend, saying that he wishes her a great day and a few pictures of Pokémon. He does it every day and it makes Marnie very happy. Bede always does his best to show how much he loves her and she feels like the happiest person in the world.</p><p>The only thing that makes her a little sad is that they don't have that much time for each other. Not that they don't spend time together, but Marnie would like a little more time with him. She feels bad about it, but she just can't control her emotions.</p><p>She plans to train in the Wild Zone today. Marnie loves Spikemuth with her heart, but sometimes it feels like it's getting too much. The false light, the narrow walls and the loud noises.</p><p>The Wild Zone is very different. Bright, limitless and quiet.</p><p>Her Pokémon also seem very excited to be able to fight and run around again. It is normal for Marnie to let her Pokémon go free when they are outside. Morpeko usually stays with her just in case something happens.</p><p>It's one of the things she learned from a good friend of hers, Hop. They camped together sometimes when they were still in their Challenger days. It's something she loved to do because Hop is a very nice guy and he makes the best curry she has ever tasted - an opinion Morpeko shares with her.</p><p>He always lets his Pokémon roam free when he can because it makes them very happy and he's right. Her partners are much happier when they are outside too.</p><p>Marnie smiles slightly when she sees her Pokémon play. Without Hop, she probably would never have established such a connection to and between her Pokémon. Maybe she should ask him if he would like to go out with her and Bede ...</p><p>All of a sudden, their Pokémon stop playing and raise their heads to the sky as if they are listening for something. After a few seconds she can hear it too.<br/>Someone is crying. Her Pokémon turn to face her, unsure of what to do. Marnie is frozen for a few seconds, but the longer she hears this crying, the stronger her decision becomes.</p><p>She nods to her Liepard, who immediately follows the trail of the noise. It takes them to a camp by holding a crying Pokemon sits. The Pokemon, a Togepie, looks very scared and Morpeko immediately jumps over to it and tries to calm the baby down, which is successful after a few seconds.<br/>Her Pokémon take care of it and Marnie looks around the camp. No trainer would leave such a young Pokémon alone. The tent looks familiar, but she doesn't know where from. Until she finds the trainer's bag, anyway.</p><p>"Hop?"</p><p>A terrible feeling builds up in her stomach when she sees the Pokéballs.<br/>Her friend is somewhere in the Wild Zone with no Pokémon to protect him. Morpeko seems to notice how she feels as it carefully climbs onto her shoulder and snuggles up against her cheek.<br/>Marnie can't help but imagines terrible situations Hop could find himself in.</p><p>"Liepard-"</p><p>Her voice sounds weak as she calls for her Pokémon. She has to make sure he's okay. Marnie has to find him.</p><p>Her partner understands her without having to give her an order. The feline Pokémon starts to sniff at the bag and tries to pick up a trail. For a moment the girl feels as if she has to throw up, out of fear that her friend might be hurt.</p><p>The Pokémon soon picked up the trail and Marnie and Morpeko followed her. The other Pokémon stay at the camp in case Hop comes back or the Togepi needs something.</p><p>The boy has moved very far from the camp and the further Marnie moves from the camp, the quieter it becomes. Maybe she just imagines it, but Marnie doesn't like it at all.<br/>The silence is oppressive, at least until a loud explosion destroys the silence. Marnie would be lying if she said that she didn't scream. Her steps are quick as she runs to the explosion.</p><p>She freezes when she sees what's going on.</p><p>Hop, her friend and rival, is fighting a Tyranitar. Without Pokémon.</p><p>She feels like she can't move when she sees the Pokémon attacking and the boy dodging. It almost looks like he's dancing, whilst getting closer and closer to the opponent.</p><p>Marnie has no idea how long this fight has been going on, but judging by the battlefield, it's been a little longer. She wants to step in, send her Pokémon to the Tyranitar and protect Hop, but she just can't. It is as if she were paralyzed by the spectacle.<br/>Hop gets closer and closer to the Pokémon until he stands in front of him. Marnie holds her breath. If the Pokémon attacks now, Hop will no longer be able to evade. The Pokémon let out a hideous scream and prepares to attack when Hop puts his hand on its breastplate.<br/>The Pokémon flinches and cancels its attack.</p><p>"It's okay. I won't hurt you My name is Hop and I'm here to help you. "</p><p>His voice is gentle as the Tyranitar leans into his touch.</p><p>It's amazing how quickly Pokémon calm down under his touch. Marnie is sure that Hop is a fairy tale princess, but nobody would probably believe her.<br/>Hop sighs briefly and turns to her, a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Hello Marnie! You are exactly the person I need! "</p><p>She blushes slightly when the other walks up to her and takes her hand. His hands are warm as he leads them to the Pokémon, that is staring at them.</p><p>“I think Tyranitar is very alone here. Would you mind adding him to your team? "</p><p>Marnie blinks briefly, unsure whether she understood him correctly. Her gaze falls again on the Pokémon that is looking at her. The creature's eyes seem waiting and uncertain, but also sadness. Morpeko jumps on her head and smells it, before jumping on top of the other Pokémon’s head.</p><p>"I don't think I have such a big choice."</p><p>Hop's face starts to glow in happiness as she takes a Pokéball and catches the Pokémon.</p><p>“You really are the best! I know that you will take good care of him! "</p><p>Marnie blushes when she hears the comment. Hop compliments always sounds right, as if he really meant it. It's one of the reasons she likes him so much ... but that's not the point now.</p><p>"What did you think you were going to play against a Tyranitar without Pokémon?! You could have died! "</p><p>Her voice sounds angry and annoyed and doesn't show the fear and shock she felt. Marnie was really scared for her friend. She knows about the strength and brutality of this Pokémon and how they can destroy entire mountains.</p><p>Hop looks at her, shock written on his face, before hugging her tightly. He is very warm and Marnie feels herself calm down. The boy always knows what she needs. He only lets go of her after a few minutes and Marnie wishes that the hug would have been longer.</p><p>“Sorry, but I left my baby alone for far too long. Eggsy don't be afraid! I'm coming!"</p><p>He says the last sentence loudly, before he starts running. He's probably talking about the Togepi and Marnie can't help smiling. It's just like... Hop. She sighs briefly and looks at the Pokéball. Hop really is a special person.</p><p>Her Liepard cuddles up to her legs and Marnie remembers that her other Pokémon are still in Hops Camp. Maybe she'll get some of his curry.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Date night is the best thing of the week. It's only one night, where  they both watch movies at home, but Bede and Marnie always watch movies they both do, but this time something's wrong. Bede is quiet and very tense, something Marnie doesn't like at all. He wasn't like that when they went on their first date and their first Date was really tense.</p><p>"Bede? Is everything ok? Are you not feeling well?"</p><p>Her voice sounds concerned and notices how her boyfriend is shaking. He looks at her and his eyes scream fear and despair. It made Marnie feel scared.</p><p>"Marnie-, I-, I'm sorry!"</p><p>Big tears fall from his eyes and Marnie looks at him alarmed. It's the first thing she sees him cry and she has no idea what to do. She gently touches his cheek and tries to wipe away the tears.</p><p>"I-, I really tried-, but-, but these feelings kept coming up!"</p><p>He is upset and does not want to calm down. Marnie isn't sure what to say, but she has a bad feeling.</p><p>"What is going on, dear? Please ask, talk to me! "</p><p>"I love you. You- you're the best thing that ever happened to me But-, Hop-, he. I fell in love with Hop. "</p><p>Shame is written on his face and Marnie stares at him. She doesn't know whether to be happy or upset. Happy that her boyfriend shares her feelings or upset because her boyfriend is upset.</p><p>“Bede, it's ok. I feel the same way."</p><p>He gives her a startled look before backing away. The boy looks really confused and Marnie realizes that the other one probably doesn’t know very much about relationships or sexuality. She was lucky that Piers explained everything to her.</p><p>"Do you know what polyamory is?"</p><p>The other looks confused and shakes his head. So it's just like she thought it would be.</p><p>"It's a form of love life in which you have more than just one partner."</p><p>Realization shines in his face and Marnie can't help but smile. He looks like a zigzagoon that has been given a treat.</p><p>"Does that mean I can be with you and Hop ?!"</p><p>She nods and he hugs her tightly. He must have been very worried about hurting her or ruining their relationship.</p><p>"What do we do now?"</p><p>Marnie grins at the question and kisses him. The boy turns very red and they both fall on the bed.<br/>"We seduce him."</p><p>Bede starts to grin and an expression of determination can be seen on his face.</p><p>Hop won't stand a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Try Nr. 1 Marnie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop likes being an assistant to Sonja.</p><p>He can be by the side of the Pokémon, help and learn from them. It is easier for him to be with them than with people. Hop always feels like he's doing something wrong, that he's too childish or too loud when he's around other humans. It's not the case with Pokémon. <br/>Pokémon do not silently devalue you, but fight when they have disagreements with each other and then make up again. The boy has often wished he was a Pokémon, because of this.</p><p>But being human has its advantages.</p><p>Hop can chat with other Trainers and help them understand their Pokémon, which leads to them treating each other better. It's Hop's dream that humans and Pokémon can live together in peace and without conflict, something most Pokémon Professors share.</p><p>"Hop! I need your help quickly! "</p><p>He quickly gets up and runs to Sonja, who is washing the Pokémon in the laboratory. Sonja looks very exhausted and Hop almost feels sorry for her. These Pokémon are still very young, which is why they are not used to the whole washing with water thing, which means a lot of stress for both parties.</p><p>"Do you want to trade with me? I bathe the babies and you keep writing the report. The notes are on the table. "</p><p>Sonja looks at him gratefully and almost runs to the computer. He shakes his head briefly and sits down on the floor, waiting for the little Pokémon to come to him. Sonja is a very smart person, but sometimes she lacks in the area how to handle Pokémon. It doesn't matter as she does her best to understand them, what is enough for Hop.</p><p>Washing takes quite a long time since he associates it with playing. So he can help the Pokémon to combine this situation with fun. Hop smiles slightly when he sees them playing together, after he bathed the last one and hopes that they won't jump into the next puddle. He stretches when he gets up and goes to Sonja. She is almost finished with the report and seems a little more relaxed than before.</p><p>“Hey Hop, could you go to Spikemuth, please? Marnie has found an egg in and wants to make sure that it is healthy. "</p><p>Hop nods and fetches the Findel - egg set. Sometimes it happens that something is wrong with abandoned eggs, which is why they are always examined. It is possible to do this in the Pokémoncenter, which is why Hop is not sure why Sonja is sending him, but who cares? He doesn't mind leaving the lab for some time.</p><p>"I will hurry. See you soon!"</p><p>He quickly reaches for his Pokéballs and a few treats before he starts running. Hop continues to run until he is a bit away from the laboratory and grabs the Pokéball from his Corviknight. He thinks it's weird that so many people are against riding their own Pokémon, which is completely normal in many other regions. When Sonja first saw how he flew onto his partner, she said that it was too dangerous and that he should rather call the taxi.</p><p>But Hop likes to fly like this. He feels free and trusts his Pokémon to carry him.</p><p>"How are you today?"</p><p>The Pokémon leans into its touch and Hop starts smiling. It's good to know that his Pokémon is fine and that he isn’t doing anything wrong.</p><p>"Would it be okay for you to fly me to Spikemuth?"</p><p>The Pokémon cracks briefly before it pulls its feathers and opens its wings. It looks at him expectantly and Hop climbs onto his back before flying high. The boy can't suppress his laugh as the wind caresses his face. He wonders if Leon feels the same euphoria when he flies on Charizard.</p><p>Hop can see Marnie at the gates of Spikemuth as he jumps off his friend's back.</p><p>"Hey Marnie! How are you?"</p><p>She looks at him slightly startled, as if she didn't expect him to jump. Her Morpeko greets him with a slight shock and he carefully strokes the Pokémon behind the ear. The girl's cheeks are slightly red which makes her look very cute.</p><p>“I- yes, I'm fine. Do you still remember the Tyranitar? It has settled in well here and gets along well with the other Pokémon. "</p><p>Happiness flows through Hop's body when he hears this. He knew Marnie would take good care of the Pokémon. The boy cannot hold himself and hugs her tightly.</p><p>"You're the best. I am really very grateful to you that you take care of it. "</p><p>She sighs briefly and hugs him back, something she has never done before. Usually their hugs are always one-sided, so this makes him very happy. They stay like that for a few seconds before Hop lets go of the girl. Marnie seems sad for a moment, which he blames on his imagination.</p><p>“Where is the egg? I have the examination set with me. "</p><p>Marnie nods and starts walking, Hop right behind her. He thinks Spikemuth is amazing. The atmosphere is really different than in the other cities, which is nothing bad. The Pokémon feel comfortable here and that is the most important thing for Hop.</p><p>She leads him to her (and Piers) apartment and the smell of curry hits his face immediately. He is reminded that he has not eaten anything since yesterday, when his stomach started growling. Hop just hopes Marnie didn't hear it.</p><p>“Wait here for a moment. I will get the egg. "</p><p>She disappears into one of the rooms and Hop stops in the corridor. Not sure what to do when he begins to shake his hands out. Should he have followed her? Should he take off his shoes? Is it even okay for him to enter the apartment? Maybe they should have met each other at the Pokémon Center, where the equipment is better.</p><p>"Hop?"</p><p>He winces briefly when a cold hand touches his cheek. The boy didn't notice how she came back and looked at him worried. It's pretty embarrassing for him that she could sneak up on him so easily.</p><p>“I-, uh, sorry, but I had to think about something in the lab. Excuse me."</p><p>The girl looks at him for a long time before nodding. The egg is in her arm and Hop carefully takes it and inspects the shell. It's very cold, something Hop is very concerned about, but he can feel it pulsating at the same time, which is very good.</p><p>"Let's go into the living room."</p><p>She grabs his arm and pulls him after her. The living room is warmly furnished and a bit clustered, which Hop finds very homely. He sets the egg down on the sofa and sets up the examination set. Marnie watches with interest as he puts the egg in the machine and calculates the statistics.</p><p>"All right ... According to the statistics, it's very healthy, but I worry about it's heat. Its really cold."</p><p>He carefully takes it out again and puts his ear to the Shell. Hop can already hear something, which means it will soon be hatching.</p><p>"Well ... Hop, I made some curry. We could eat something together. "</p><p>It sounds very tempting for Hop, but he had promised Sonja that he would head right back. Marnie looks pleadingly at him and Hop feels very bad. He doesn't want to abuse Sonja's trust, but he doesn't want to make Marnie sad either ...</p><p>"I-, but only very briefly, ok?"</p><p>There couldn't be anything worse than making Marnie sad and Sonja can certainly manage on her own without setting the laboratory on fire. Hopefully.</p><p>Marnie smiles at him and he smiles back. He remembers when they used to camp together and she confessed, that she had a hard time showing emotions. It kind of makes him proud and happy to see her do her best.</p><p>The curry has an… interesting consistency, but it tastes delicious. Hop really has to pull himself together not to start gulping everything down and embarrassing himself in front of his friend. His mother would slap him on the fingers if she knew what he was doing.</p><p>"What do you think? I asked my brother for the recipe. "</p><p>Her cheeks are slightly red, as if she were ashamed of something. Hop is not sure what to be ashamed of because it is normal for him to ask his brother for help.</p><p>"It is very tasty!"</p><p>He smiles at her with a big smile, which makes her look down embarrassed at her food. For a moment he wonders if he has offended her, but refutes the thought again when he sees her little smile. Somehow he has the feeling that she is very happy.</p><p>Marnie slowly gets up and walks towards him. He looks at her inquiringly, unsure what is going on at once, as she looks quite tense. He briefly wonders if he has done something wrong and she is about to kick him out.<br/>She puts her hands on his shoulders and he feels like she's staring straight into his soul.</p><p>"Hop-, I-, you are one of my closest confidants. I feel very connected to you and Bede sees it the same way, which is why I need to ask you this- "</p><p>Her sentence is interrupted by a cracking noise from the living room. Their eyes click both at the egg, in the shell of which a crack has formed. The two run to the sofa as fast as they can.</p><p>More and more cracks are forming and Hop is reaching for a nearby ceiling as fast as he can. Marnie seems a bit scared, since this is probably the first time she's there when a Pokémon is born. She doesn't have to worry though, as Hop is practically a midwife, as often as he has done this before.</p><p>The egg starts to glow, before it completely breaks and the Pokémon finally is free. He quickly wraps it in the blanket and dries it from the gruel.</p><p>“Marnie, do you happen to have milk and a poke bottle? Could you maybe get me a brush too? "</p><p>He can hear her stand up as he helps the Pokémon open its eyes. The girl is soon at his side again with the items he has asked for. <br/>While he is giving the baby the bottle, he is brushing it. In doing so, he imitates the mother's tongue, since the mother Pokémon would normally clean their babies whilst feeding them. It makes it easier for them to accept the bottle.</p><p>"Hop, do you know what kind of Pokémon that is? It looks like a Vulpix, but the color and shape are completely different. "</p><p>He sighs briefly as he looks at the little Pokémon. If Marnie really found the egg, it can't mean anything good.</p><p>“You're right, it's a Vulpix ... but one from Alola. Unlike our Vulpix, it is not of the fire type, but of the type ice. I'm afraid that the egg was abandoned by its trainer, since they don’t live here. "</p><p>Marnie gives him a startled look before she looks really sad. If she hadn't found it, it wouldn't have stood a chance to survive. Hop starts smiling slightly as he hands her the Pokémon. She looks a little unsure of how to hold it before the little Pokémon cuddles in her warmth. He knows that she will be a very good mom to the little one.</p><p>“You know, Ninetail will become a Ice / Fairy Pokemon. Even if you cannot use it in battle, Bede will surely be able to use it. It will almost be as if you two are their parents. "</p><p>She nods and looks at him, a faint red on her cheeks. Hop is really very happy that his two rivals have found happiness in each other. He sighs briefly as his eyes fall on the clock.</p><p>“Marnie, I have to go now, I left Sonja alone for far too long. I'll send you instructions on how to care for Baby Pokémon, ok? Don't worry, you can call me at any time if you need help. "</p><p>The girl nods briefly, even if she briefly appears, as if she wants to say something else. He waits for a moment, but goes when she doesn't say anything. Hop just hopes Sonja didn't burn down the lab. He pushed Marnie's unasked question completely out of his head after everything that happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Try Nr.2 Bede</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop is really tired, as he goes deeper into the Glimwood Tangle. This Time it isn’t because of a book or research something, but because Sonja kicked him out of the lab, after she found out that he hadn't left the lab in the last few days. It is not his fault. He simply can't stop, once he's fixated on something and it's better than not being able to concentrate at all and not getting anything done. Even if it means to re-write nearly 200 Pokédexentries.</p><p>Sleep is for the weak, and it's not the first time he's been awake for more than 4 days.</p><p>Zacian presses her body against him and shows him where to go. The truth is that Hop doesn't like to sleep at home, because he just doesn't feel safe there. It's hard to explain, but he blames that he can't let his Pokémon out, since his Mom thinks that they're too big. So instead, he lets his Pokémon decide where to sleep. They usually take turns and today it's Zacian's turn, which is why they are here now. Hop finds it a little weird to be here, as the Pokémon usually takes the Slumbering Weald as her slumbering place.</p><p>The Pokémon suddenly stops and Hop looks around. He's not sure if he's imagining it, but it is as if he can hear the clatter of hooves. Something bright and glittery comes up to him and Hop wonders for a moment, whether this is the lack of sleep or if he has gone mad. It comes closer and closer to him and Hop realizes that its a Rapidash, when it stops in front of him.</p><p>"You look like shit."</p><p>Hop looks at the rider with a slight smile. Bede is as harsh as ever. The Pokémon sniffs him briefly, before it starts nibbling on his jacket, a sign of affection. The other sighs briefly before getting off the Pokémon, in a really graceful way.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>The other one sounds concerned, which is a little strange. Hop gives him a big smile, which alone convinces most people. But Bede still looks at him expectantly and seems to be waiting for a verbal answer.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm just a little tired, that's all!"</p><p>The other looks at him doubtfully, as if he doesn't believe him. He appears a little angry and worried at the same time, if he reads the other person's features correctly. His eyebrows are drawn together, with his cheeks in a soft pink colour and his eyes shine in the dim light of the place. It looked rather cute.</p><p>“Would you then perhaps tell me why, for the love of Zacian, you are here and not in your bed? Don't say that Sonja sent you here to research. You have to take better care of yourself! "</p><p>His voice sounds very angry, but his words seem rather nice. Hop isn't sure how to answer to reassure the other. He sees Bede as his friend, but he doesn't know how to talk to him without offending him or looking like a complete idiot. He doesn’t want either to happen. Zacian is looking between them, unsure what to do, but pressed between him and the other, as if she wants to protect him.</p><p>"You don’t have to worry. I am here because I want to be here. Zacian is only looking for a place where we can rest. "</p><p>Bede raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything for a long time, at least that's how it seems to Hop. He seems to be thinking about something and hop isn't sure if he wants to know what he's thinking. His expression is serious, but Hop isn’t sure if he should say something or wait. He must look like an mad person to Bede and he is worried that he will start hating him again.</p><p>"I think I know a place where you can rest."</p><p>For a moment, Hop is not sure if he heard correctly, till he sees Bede climbing back onto the Pokémon. He looks like a graceful prince, as reaches out his hand and looks at him, waiting. Hop stares at the hand in confusion, unsure if he should really take it. Bede's face looks just as insecure as Hop is feeling right now. It is seldom to see the other like that and Hop would like to save him from it. No one should feel like him. He quickly grabs the outstretched hand and is pulled onto Rapidash's back. He never realized how strong Bede really is.<br/>Zacian returns in her Pokéball and the Pokémon starts moving. Hop hugs Bede tightly, because he's the only thing he can hold onto. Rapidash is very fast and he likes the ride. Its feels a little bit like flying and it gives him a small feeling of freedom. He's not sure where Bede is taking him, because he's left the path. Hop just hopes this is really his friend and not a Fae trying to kidnap him.</p><p>That would be really stupid.</p><p>Rapidash slows down and stops in front of a ruin. The structure is overgrown with climbing plants and flowers, what lets it looks like something out of a fairy tale. Bede turns his head so that they could look at each other and Hop realizes how close they are to each other. He's turning a little red and the other boy's cheeks are in a soft pink too.</p><p>“I-, uh-, I found this place when I started studying under Opal. It's been abandoned for a long time and nobody comes here anymore. "</p><p>He speaks very quickly and almost jumps off his Pokémon like he's running away from Hop. It seems like he's a little embarrassed and he's not sure why. Hop almost falls off the Pokémon as he runs after Bede, who walks into the ruin.<br/>The building consists of a large hall. The tiles on the floor are arranged in a circle and reflect the pattern of the window pictures. Part of Hop wants to examine the images, find out what they mean and how old they are. Maybe later when Bede is no longer there.<br/>A strange looking camp is set up in one of the corners and Hop recognizes an old looking record player in another corner. Bede is trying to light the campfire, but seems to have a few problems getting it on.</p><p>"Do you need help?"</p><p>Bede sighs briefly and Hop fears that he has offended the other. He is about to apologize, when the other wordlessly hands him the lighter. Hop stares at the objects briefly before he starts smiling and starts to light the campfire. It makes him happy to see how much the other grew up. He would have probably snapped at him, if he would have asked him in their gym challenger time. Bede leaves his field of vision and music starts playing in the moment the flames go up.<br/>Confused, he turns to Bede who has activated the record player. The other is standing completely upright and has reached out his hand, like before when he helped him on the Pokémon. He looks graceful, like a prince. </p><p>"Can I have this dance?"</p><p>Hop is quite perplexed when he looks at the hand. Bede's face is flushed, but his eyes show affection. He grabs it slowly, just like before, and is pulled against Bede's body. Bede is the one who leads the dance and Hop does his best not to step on his feet.</p><p>It's fun to dance like that and Hop likes to be so close to his friend.</p><p>He feels like a nobleman at a ball dancing with a prince from a faraway region. Even if neither he nor Bede can be called noble. Still, it makes him happy to do something like that. Hop isn't sure how long they are dancing, but he is all worn out when the dance is finished.</p><p>If he thought that he was tired before, then this is a whole new feeling. Bede sits very close to him and Hop feels safe, as if nobody could hurt him. The other begins to speak but he does not have enough concentration to listen. It seems like the last sleepless nights are finally coming down on him. He lays his head on Bede's shoulder and closes his eyes, his body warmed by the flames.<br/>Well, maybe sleep isn't for the weak.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>When Hop wakes up, he's alone with his Pokémon. Bede's jacket serves him as a blanket and Dubwool serves as a big warm pillow. He gets up slowly and stretches. It's been a long time since he slept this well and he feels a lot better than before. For a brief moment he's not sure where he is exactly or how he came here, until he hears the music. Apparently Bede forgot to turn off the record player when he left.</p><p>Hop smiles as he thinks of yesterday, when he had the dance with Bede. He was happy to do something like that with his friend. He feels more connected to him, than before.<br/>But he has to give him his jacket back, before the other one starts to miss it. He quickly runs to the record player to turn it off, when he notices that there is a note stuck to it.</p><p>“Meet us on Friday at 8 p.m. in Hammerlocke. Wear something nice. "</p><p>He doesn't quite understand what that means, but maybe he should do what it says. He could finally try the clothes his brother gifted him for special occasions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Last Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop isn't sure what to expect when he arrives at Hammerlocke. The letter only said that he should be here on Friday at 8 pm and wear something nice. It was easy to convince Sonja to release him because he has a lot of overtime. Even if it was a little embarrassing to explain why.</p><p>Sonja got the wrong idea and thinks Bede invited him on a date. She got that weird look on her face when he told her it was probably just a meeting with friends. She had grabbed his shoulders and shook him and screamed almost hysterically:</p><p> “You can't be as stupid as Leon! You are not a Himbo yet! I feel like I'm seeing a bad repeat of a cliché romance Story! "</p><p>Hop hadn't the faintest idea what she meant by that, but she looked upset. He tried to ask her what she meant, but she looked at him with an illegible expression. Somehow she seems to judge him silently whilst something inside of her has died.</p><p>Sonja threw him out afterwards so that he had enough time to get ready. He is a little glad that she had given him the time, as it was very strange to see her like that and there was no chance, that he would have concentrated on working.</p><p>He shook his head briefly and looked around. He can't see Bede anywhere and an uneasy feeling spreads in the pit of his stomach. What if this is all just a prank to expose him? Bede was one of his friends, but his sense of humour is a bit mean. Maybe he should just turn around and go back home. It's been a while since he was there.</p><p>"Hop!"</p><p>He flinches for a moment, when he hears someone calling his name. When he looks around, he sees Marnie running towards him.</p><p> She looks very different than usual.</p><p>The girl is wearing some makeup, something she never wears otherwise. It's a little strange, but not in a bad way. The makeup makes her look older, a little more like an adult. Instead of her pink dress, she is wearing a black and white dress and she probably left her jacket at home. It's warm, but Hop is still worried that she might get cold.</p><p>She smiles at him gently and looks very happy. Her Morpeko sits on her shoulder and happily waves to him. It seems they are both in a good mood.</p><p>"Hello Marnie! It's nice to see you! You look great!"</p><p>She blushes and mumbles something he doesn't understand. Marnie grabs his hand and begins to lead him away. He's not sure where she's taking him, but he trusts her. Her hand is warm and soft.<br/>After a few minutes, Marnie stops in front of a small cafe. It looks idyllic and peaceful. Bede seems to have been waiting for her and looks happy to see her. He wears a white shirt and a black vest that matches his pants. He looks very nice and handsome.<br/>Hop feels underdress. He is wearing a black sweater and dark blue leather pants. Bede and Marnie must be disappointed to see him like this, after Bede left him this message stating that he should war something nice.</p><p>“You took your time! I thought you had forgotten me! "</p><p>He sounds a bit presumptuous, but the expression on his face is gentle. His gaze stops at him and Bede stares at him for a long time. Hop is not sure what the other is thinking because his expression is stony and a little illegible. It makes him feel insecure and part of him wants to run away.<br/>Marnie sighs after a few seconds of silence and picks Bede on his side. The boy almost screeches before his cheeks turn red. He seems ashamed and Hop can understand him well. He would be ashamed if this happened to him.</p><p>“Is everything ok? I hope I look decent ... "</p><p>Hop sounds a lot more insecure than he would like, when he looks at Bede. The other's cheeks are a soft pink, which Hop puts straight on to the embarrassment. He nods briefly before burying his face in Marnie's neck.</p><p>Still, he's maybe more embarrassed than Hop thought.</p><p>"You look great. Let's go inside."</p><p>She takes his hand and leads him and Bede into the cafe. The interior is quite bright and friendly, which triggers a feeling of happiness and safeness in Hop and calms his worries a little.</p><p>They all sit down at a small table and Hop looks at her expectantly. He would now like to know why they wanted to meet him, not that he minds. It's just a little strange that they are the ones who seek him out and not him as it usually is.</p><p>"So…"</p><p>His voice is soft when he speaks to them after  few seconds of  in silence.</p><p>"Why did you want to see me?"</p><p>He sounds very confused and the other two flinch. Hop is not sure why, but both look very pale and frightened at once. He's not sure what he's been missing, but Marnie and Bede suddenly start to whisper to each other. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't understand what they're talking about.</p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>Both turn to him and look a little embarrassed. Hop feels a little uncomfortable until Marnie frantically reaches into her pocket. It is so uncharacteristic of the girl that Hop is so worried. Both behave very differently than usual. He hopes that they aren’t sick.</p><p>"Here-"</p><p>In her hand is a Pokéball which she pushes into his hand. He looks a little confused, unsure of what it means and hesitantly takes it. The ball opens and a cold body cuddles into him.</p><p>"Vulpix!"</p><p>The Pokémon makes a happy sound and its tail wags back and forth. It looks very good and very healthy. Bede and Marnie seem to have looked after it very well, as Hop expected.</p><p>"Isn't she cute? Bede spent the last evening brushing her fur. "</p><p>Marnie sounds proud and Bede nods. Vulpix gives him a short lick on the cheek, which makes Hop tremble from the cold briefly, before jumping onto Marnie's lap and snuggling into her warmth. He smiles at the two humans and their cheeks turn slightly red.</p><p>"Tell me Hop, is there someone you love?"<br/>Hop flinches when he hears Bede's question. Where did this question come from? He likes a lot of people, but he's not sure what the other boy means.</p><p>“I love my big brother. After all, Leon has been my idol and protector since I was little! I really look up to him! "</p><p>Bede looks at him for a brief moment before hitting his head on the table top, which suprises everyone. Bede mumbles something to himself and Vulpix puts her paw on his head. Hop looks at him briefly, before nodding.</p><p>“Oh, you meant romantic! Ain't it obvious? There are two people I love, you know? I feel a lot like Leon in that way. I am attracted to two different people. But the two are very strong trainers and me? I am just an assistant. They deserve better, so I didn’t pursuit my love to them. "</p><p>It is the first time that he has talked about his feelings like this and the two look at him with big eyes. It seems like they didn't expect him to say something like that. They stare at him for a long time, before Marnie reaches for his hand. Hop sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't want her<br/> to pity him.<br/>"Who are the two? I am sure that you are perfect for both of them. After all, you are one of the smartest people I know and belong to the elite of Galar. "</p><p>Marnie's voice is soft, as if she is trying to comfort him. He doesn't want that, he has to stay strong. Especially in front of these two.</p><p>"I know... It's just I'm not like Le-"</p><p>Hop couldn't finish his sentence as Bede grabs his face. His hands are warm and soft. Their faces are very close to each other and Hop knows that he could kiss the other very easily. But now would be the wrong time. Probably. Bede's face has turned into an angry grimace and he has to swallow a little. It has become rare to see him like this, which makes it difficult for Hop to keep eye contact.</p><p>"Who cares if you're not like Leon ?! You are your own person and not a clone or a bad remix from the champion! "</p><p>Hop bites his lip as he tries to avoid Bede's eyes. The other one sounds very upset and he doesn't know how to explain to him that everyone has always told him that he should be like Leon. His Parent, Teacher and even his friends.</p><p>"I- you don't understand-"</p><p>Bedes eyebrows contract and Hop has to swallow for a moment. The other then closes his eyes before leaning forward, so that their foreheads touch. Hop turns all red and for a brief moment and  feels like his brain has stopped working. This feels very intimate.</p><p>“I know we didn't have a good start. I've said things that I regret to this day. Every time I see you now, I see one of the strongest people in the entire region. It pisses me off that you think this about yourself. Marnie and I-, we- "</p><p>He doesn't finish the sentence and opens his eyes again. So many emotions float in them and Hop feels helpless, as if he were paralyzed. But not in a bad way. His eyes wander to Marnie, who is looking at her with loving eyes. The girl looks very happy.</p><p>Somehow he feels good even though he just felt so horrible.</p><p>Hop winced for a second, when he felt soft lips on his. Bede kisses him and a warm feeling spreads inside him. </p><p>That explains a lot. </p><p>The kiss lasts a few seconds before Bede swaps with Marnie. Her lips are a little rougher than Bede's, but they taste like strawberries and cinnamon.</p><p>When she's done too, they stare at each other for a long time. You can almost tell that love is in the air, when Hop takes the hands of the other two in his own.</p><p>"That was nice…"</p><p>His voice is low and his cheeks are almost burning.</p><p>“So… do you want to be part of our relationship? You don't have to, that's fine if you don't want to. "<br/>Marnie’s voice is as gentle as ever and Hop can't help but laugh. Seems like he's not the only one who hasn't seen the obvious.</p><p>"Isn't the answer obvious?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>